New School New Life New Person
by Bellamccollum
Summary: Tris Prior just moved from California to Chicago. Her family is very rich. She has 7 brothers. When she goes to a new school right after winter break will she be popular and have true friends and a boyfriend or will she be a nerd with no friends. Go through High school with the cast of Divergent and help them make it through there good and bad times. Will there be a fourtris?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Tris' POVs

"Beatrice WAKE UP!" my older brother Caleb yelled.

"Okay okay i'm up" I yelled back.

I got up picked out my clothes for my first day at DH ( short for Divergent High ). Why not impress the people at my new school. I picked out a black crop top that said "BITE ME", a plain black pair of leggings, blue lace bra with matching underwear and grabbed a towel. Once I got into the shower I washed my hair, put conditioner in, shaved my legs. I got out of the shower and got dressed, dried my golden brown hair ( almost blonde ) put on some foundation, black eyeliner and some mascara. Then came back into my room grabbed my bag, iPhone, and some tan 5 inch ankle boots and ran down stairs.

My name is Beatrice Grace Prior. I just turned 16 on December 16. I have three younger brothers and four older brothers. Zach 5, Riley 5, Percy 14, Caleb 17, Mike 19, Jayden 21, and Travis 24. I am the only girl in my family next to my mom who is almost never home and my dad who is in the military. My mom is Natalie Prior actor, singer, fashion designer and the founder of Vogue, Forever 21, and Victoria Secret ( named after her sister Victoria ). My dad is The highest ranked military officer in the world who is never home as well. I play lots of sports such as Track & Field, Volleyball, Tennis, Basketball, Softball, Swimming, Gymnastics, Dance, and I am level 9 Cheerleader. I just moved from California to Chicago but before that I lived in Asia, Europe, and Australia.

When I came down stairs I saw my brother Caleb in the kitchen butting on the twins shoes who where eating breakfast and running late. Grabbed and apple and sat on the counter. When Caleb said something about how I need to wake up earlier if I don't want to be late to school.

When I was almost finish with may apple Percy, Carmen ( Nanny ), Simon ( Butler ), and this other guy I have no clue what his name is but he is young. All I know is that he is the person who works the gate in the front of the drive way which I swear is like a mile long.

I got up and grabbed my keys to my McLaren P1 when I was stopped by my brother.

"Beatrice, we still have 1 hour" Percy said " One for the hundredth time my name is Tris not Beatrice and two we still need to pick up our packets for high school and drop off these two" I said pointing to Riley and Zach. " Okay sure but can u give me a ride? Please " He begged "Can you drop the Twins off at school Caleb?" I asked my Know-it-all brother he nodded his head

When me and Percy walk into the garage we see all of our cars there. All 10 Rolls Royce's, 8 Jaguars, 2 Land Rovers, 2 Lamborghini's, 1 McLaren, and 3 Ferraris. Once we get into my car we drive out of the garage. When we drive out I look and see my families huge mansion and when I say mansion I mean MANSION. We have and 20 story house that has 1 huge wine cellar, 1 huge kitchen, 2 smaller kitchens on the other floors, a full out movie theatre, 30 bedrooms that are huge, 40 full bathrooms, 10 half bathrooms, 1 indoor pool, 1 outdoor pool, 10 massive closets for my mother's designs and one of a kind clothing ( 1 for pants, 1 for shirts, 1 for shoes, 1 for Purses, 1 for accessories, 1 for Knee length dresses, 1 for summer dresses, 1 for formal dresses, and 2 for swimsuits ). We also have a Tennis and basketball court, a pool house with 10 rooms and 5 bathrooms and has a sauna, we also have a soccer field, and a music Studio.

Wen we pass our gate Percy turns on the radio to Crooked Teeth by Death Cab for Cutie. We we get to school it is only like 2 miles away we pull up and everyone is staring at me and my car. Right when I was about to get out my brother stopped me and said " Do you want everyone here treating us different hear like they did in California" i shake my head " then don't let the teacher say our last name when they introduce us. Okay?" " Okay" i said " then lets get going"

By the time find my way to the office it is 7:30 and I still have 30mins to find my locker get my stuff and go to class. When I get to the office I see a woman dressed in almost all black and looks kinda scary.

When i go up to the desk I say " Hello I am new here i just moved from California and I need to check in."

" Hello my name is Tori you can call me Ms. Wu but I wont respond" She says with a laugh. She seems really nice " What is your name"

" I am Beatrice Prior, but I prefer to be called Tris " I say still laughing slightly from the commit she made.

" Well hello Tris here is you locker number, schedule, your house name and you locker combination. Have a Nice first day"

" Thank you and have a nice day swell "

When I am walking towards the door look down a the sheet and it says.

BEATRICE PRIOR

LOCKER 217

COMBINATIONS 12-16-01

HOUSE NAME DAUNTLESS

HOMEROOM- MR. KILLEN

AP ENGLISH- MRS. A'LANE

SPANIS III- MRS. MARILO

AP SCIENCE- MISS MATTHEWS

LUNCH

GYM- MR. AMAR

AP HISTORY- MR RYAN

ART-MS WU

MUSIC-MS. WU

As i was walking in the hall i ran into someone. A tall, dark brown, brown eyes girl with tan skin.

" Oh my god i am so sorry I was just looking at my schedule and I didn't see you " I said worried

" It's okay don't worry about it. My name is Christina you call also call me Chris if you want. Are you new here?" Christina asked oh no if she can tell who else will be able to i thought

" Is it that obvious. And my name is Beatrice but call me Tris"

" Well hello Tris. And no it is not obvious other that the fact that we just came back from Winter break and i have never seen you here before."

"oh thank god" I said to myself "

"Here let me see your schedule maybe we have some of the same classes" I handed her the piece of paper and she said " OMG we have the same Schedule and our lockers our right next to each others. We are just meant to be friends" I was so excited class hasn't even started and i already have a friend " Oh hey do you possibly want to sit with me and my friends at lunch they are super cool they will just love you"

" Um sure that sounds great"

" You will meet some of them before only because they have the same classes as you" I nod my head and head to my locker then to homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four's POVs

When I got to school on my Harley. I parked next to this McLaren P1 who Just assumed was one of the rich kids Christmas presents. I went inside and went to homeroom with Ms. Killen I walked straight up to Zeke, Uriah, and Will. I go and sit next to Zeke when I see Marlene, Shauna, And Lynn walk in.

" Hey guys have you seen Christina?" Will asks

" Why so you can suck each others faces off?" Shauna asks with a smirk on her face while Will is blushing. And the rest of us can't help but laugh.

" Hey here comes Christina now" Lynn says still laughing

Then Christina comes in with a short brunette behind her. I can't help but notice how beautiful she is. But it looks like she can't see her true beauty. I tap the shoulder of Zeke and motion my head to the door of the class room.

"Guys there's a new girl" Zeke whispers to our friends. Who just motions to Christina to come over here and she does bringing the girl with her.

" Hey Guys this is Tris. Tris this is Zeke, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and Four" Christina says motioning to all of us. A wave of "hi" or "heys" come and she just simply smiles and says hi.

By this time in the year we all know that we have the same schedule and it just happens to be that Tris has the same Schedule as well. English and homeroom were a blur. We walked into spanish and Tris sat next to me and i was actually excited but I don't know why. "_Do I like Tris? No I cant like her she is probably just another slut that will want to go out with me". _I thought _"But what if she isn't what if she is really nice. Stop think of her like this you are _Four_ Eaton Football player jock who wont let a girl get to you ( saying that you have never had a girlfriend ) just snap out of it." _I thought

"Hola clase como usted puede nos tenemos un nuevo estudiante con nosotros hoy. ¿Le importaría presentarte a nosotros?" Ms. Marilo said **(Translation: Hello class as you can we have a new student with us today. Would you care to introduce yourself to us?)**

"Hola mi nombre es Tris. Me acabo de mudar aquí desde California Tengo 3 hermanos menores Zach, Riley, y Percy. También tengo 4 hermanos mayores Caleb, Jayden, Mike, y Travis. Yo hablo español, Inglés, holandés, francés, y un poco de sueco. También he vivido en todos los continentes excepto en la Antártida." Tris said ( **Translation: Hello my name is Tris. I just moved here from California I have 3 younger brothers Zach, Riley, And Percy. I also have 4 older brothers Caleb, Jayden, Mike, And Travis. I Speak Spanish, English, Dutch, French, and a bit of Swedish. I also have lived in every Continent except for Antarctica) **

Everyone in the class was amazed by her fluent Spanish yet none of us could understand half of what she was saying besides the teacher. I think even the teacher was amazed at it.

Tris came back and right away Christina gave her a big hug. We all looked at her like she was crazy then she said " think about it his poor little girl living with 7 brothers. Do you not feel bad for her?" Christina said "oh" Everyone said then the rest of the girls gave her a big hug and she was still giving that look of YOU-BETTER-GET-OFF-ME-OR-I-WILL-BITCH-SLAP-YOU and all the guys just laughed. They finally got off Tris. When Marlene said " How bad is it to be living with 7 brothers. And be honest. "

" Honestly it isn't that bad. And I don't live with 7 I only live with four because Mike, Jayden, and Travis are all in collage"

"Oh so what collages do they go to and how old are they"

" Well Travis goes to Yale and he is 24, Mike goes to Brown and he is 19 and Jayden goes to Harvard and he is 21"

"Dame girl your family must be rich" Uriah said ing a girl voice which made us all laugh "something like that " Tris said but i am pretty sure it just made everyone wonder what she meant. By now I could tell that Tris is not a slut like Molly and is a really nice person that i do have feelings for. Really deep feeling for.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXTIMESKIP-LUNCHXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once we all got our food we sat down. I sat between Zeke and Tris with Will and Christina across form me. Everyone but Tris had the same look of wonder in their eyes about what she meant when she said "something like that" after Uriah made a commit about her family being rich. Till finally Lynn asked " So Tris what does your parents do for a living" Tris just looked worried and I couldn't help but wonder why she was so worried.

"Maybe I can tell you once i know i can trust you guys. Is it a deal"

"It's a deal"

I looked over to see Zeke on his phone looking kinda disappointed and wondered what was wrong?

"Zeke dude. Whats wrong?" I asked

" I just got a text from my mom saying that you guys can come over today or at all this week"

" Are you fucking kidding me"

" No sorry guys"

" It's all right we will just go somewhere else" Christina said

" If you want you can come over to my house " Tris said

" seriously sure that sounds great can we maybe stay over night " Marleen asked

" Yeah sure"  
"Will you parents be fine with that though"

"yeah they aren't even home so just meet me in the parking lot after soon and follow me home"

I am so excited to go to Tris' house for some reason and i don't know why. During the rest of the lunch kept looking at Tris and I still don't know why but i think everyone saw me looking at her and they know somethings up with me. They also know because I cant help but smile when i am around her and I have never smiled this much. The bell just rang me and the guys are walking towards the changing rooms when Zeke asks "you like her don't you" i just froze in my tracks when he asked me and all of them just chuckled when i finally said "I don't know what you are talking about" " sure you don't " uriah said patting my shoulder.

TRIS POVs

I'm walking to gym with Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and Christina i know that they are talking about stuff that i should probably be listening to but I just cant focus of those amazing blue eyes Four has. During lunch I would notice him starring at me i just didn't know why but after a while i started to blush and I think that he noticed as well. " Tris" Shauna said "Tris" "Tris" "TRIS"

"oh what sorry" I said while shaking my head hoping they didn't realize I was thinking about Four. " Do you like Four, Tris " Christina asked oh well guess i didn't do too good of a job hiding who I was thinking about. _But do I like him could i like him. Even if I do doesn't mean that he likes me he couldn't like me I'm ugly and short. But what if he does and you like him back then what will happen. Dammit Tris stop thinking like this! _

I walked into the changing room with Four still in mind. When we walked into there Christina, me, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna where the only ones in there. We all got changed into our sports bras, shorts, and a T-shirt we all just wanted to go in our bra's but we would freeze our ass off if we were outside and we figured we where because we where doing Track & Field. I put my hair in a ponytail and put on my blue Nike's.

Once we got in the gym we waited for the rest of the class to come then the teacher. " Hello class I am coach Amar today we will be doing some Track & Field events. Once we get outside we will run 20 Laps then do 100 sit-ups went you finish your laps. I also wanted to tell you what we will be having gym the rest of the year with the freshmen class." As me and the girls walk down they were just telling me to avoid Molly, Lauren, Peter, and Eric unless I want to end up with a broken nose of leg. Which I don't so I think i am just going to do as I was told. Once we got down to the field we immediately got started with our running. I saw my brother Percy trying to out run one of his new friends so I thought hey why not make my brother mad. I ran past him and his friends at least 10 times because when i was finished the rest of the class where only on the tenth or eleventh lap. I love to run and sometimes i just get caught up in the moment when that happens i forget where i am. Finally when everyone else is finish coach Amar came up to me " what's your name?" he asked at first i thought what have i done this time " Um. Tris "

"Well Tris you are the fastest runner i have seen at this school so far. I assume it runs in the family saying who you father is and that you brother Percy here" he says motioning towards Percy " is very fast as well. Are you joining the Track team by any chance if not please consider it." When he says this i can help but smile.

After gym we go and get changed into our normal clothes. But during gym i felt as if i was being watched and it turns out i was but my someone i didn't even think noticed me.

It was Four.

By the time we got to history we didn't really do anything most of us just kept sending notes and texting each other. Finally when the bell rang everyone was excited because we have Tori for the next 2 periods. Marlene told me that she was the best teacher in the world and that she would always make the lessons fun. Unlike at my old school where our teacher made us want to kill ourselves.

When we walk in there the classroom is so bright and colorful i almost forget that we are in school. Tori tells us to just sketch saying that it is the first day back from winter break witch i have no problem doing because I love it so much. I think I get it from my mom because she is a designer. I love drawing almost as much as I love running because it is an escape from the rest of the world and you can just say how you feel and nobody can say that it is wrong. All of a sudden I feel two people staring at me one of them is Tori and the other one is Four i keep wondering why he looks at me. " Holy cow Tris this is amazing who taught you to draw like this" I want to tell her it is because of my mom but then everyone will treat me different so i lie and say "Nobody taught me i just spend a lot of my free time drawing." " Well this is good enough that i could give you a tattoo of it. if you wanted because I can tell that it is close to your heart." Tori says and i just smile and nod. The rest of the class goes by so quickly but i am almost sad until i remind myself that we have music next . And it is with Tori swell.

"Okay class today we will be starting a project that will be in groups of 4-10 students you may pick but make it wise the winners will be the opening act at this years talent show chose your groups and get started. I am standing all around with my friends when Uriah says " Okay their are nine of us so we could all be in one group. We can all play a instrument of sing. Tris what instruments can you play and how well can you sing?" Uriah says " I can play the guitar, Piano, Violin, Trumpet and Drums and i can kinda sing." " alright well then lets get started you the lead singer then " i am so worried they have never even heard me sing what will they think i know what i am thinking right now " CRAP " we decided to do THE A TEAM - Ed Sheeran .

**Song**

**White lips, pale face**

**Breathing in snowflakes**

**Burnt lungs, sour taste**

**Light's gone, day's end**

**Struggling to pay rent**

**Long nights, strange men**

**And they say**

**She's in the Class A Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since eighteen**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**And they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**Cause we're just under the upper hand**

**And go mad for a couple grams**

**And she don't want to go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**Angels to fly**

**Ripped gloves, raincoat**

**Tried to swim and stay afloat**

**Dry house, wet clothes**

**Loose change, bank notes**

**Weary-eyed, dry throat**

**Call girl, no phone**

**And they say**

**She's in the Class A Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since eighteen**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**And they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**Cause we're just under the upper hand**

**And go mad for a couple grams**

**And she don't want to go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**An angel will die**

**Covered in white**

**Closed eye**

**And hoping for a better life**

**This time, we'll fade out tonight**

**Straight down the line**

**And they say**

**She's in the Class A Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since eighteen**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**They scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**And we're all under the upper hand**

**Go mad for a couple grams**

**And we don't want to go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland**

**Or sell love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**Angels to fly**

**To fly, fly**

**For angels to fly, to fly, to fly**

**For angels to die**

When i we finished the song everyone is starring at me and i don't know if that is a good sign of a bad sign but i would really like it if they stopped. " What was i really that bad?" i asked worried

" are you kidding you were amazing. Is there anything you can't do?" i sigh in relief. Right soon the bell rang and i headed for the parking lot and waited for them. After about a minuet i saw the group coming.


	3. Chapter 3

When we pull into my drive way of my house I cant help but notice that Travis', Jayden's ( Jay's ), and Mike's cars are pulled up and all of a sudden i feel overly excited. This Winter Break my family couldn't go and see them because we were moving and they could't just drop everything and come and see us even if they wanted to. I think my mom had something to do with this because she saw how much i was missing them even if we did fight A LOT.

I go into the garage and try not to make a big deal about their cars being here. So I just act natural around my new friends but when I turn around and face them i see there mouths are wide open and i just want to go over to them a slap them all on the heads but i don't instead i just say " Close your mouths or you will catch fly's " and they do close their mouths so i continue to go inside and make sure that they will close the door.

When we get in their I just decide to give them a tour of the first floor only because it will take like 4 hours to do a tour of the actual house. When we go into the kitchen i ask if any of them are hungry and most of them say "ya" "kinda" then there is Uriah who could eat 24/7 who says " I AM FUCKING STARVING" and i just roll my eyes at him and give him a are-you-serious look and he just nods. We decide to make some popcorn and then go and sit in the living room. When we walk through the door all I can do is stare because all of my brothers are home. And Travis gets up and gives me a big hug.

While my friends are just looking at me like I am crazy finally i say " These are my brothers " pointing to them. All of a sudden Uriah, Will, Four and Zeke look scared because all of my brothers are nerds and yet they all play for the football team at there collage. They are also like twice as big as Uriah, Zeke, and Will. and Just a bit bigger than Four. " Travis, Mike, Jay, Caleb, Percy. These are my friends Marlene, Christina, Lynn, Shauana, Uriah, Will, Zeke, and Four".

They all just say hey then Zach and Riley come screaming down the stairs. Everyone looks at each other and i must walk to the stair when Zach jumps into a hug that I was not expecting and almost fall over.

I walk back into the living room with Zach on my waist and Riley holding my hand. When I get in there they all just look at each other and start laughing. While i am giving them a evil glare. Finally Mike comes and helps me with them and i leave them with my friends following still admiring my house. We decide to go to the family room only on the second floor and eat while we decide what to do. While we are walking up the stairs Christina comes up to me and whispers " Your brothers are kinds hot" The first thing comes into my mind as eww that is my brothers you are talking about and the second thing is that she has a boyfriend. " Christina those are my brothers you are talking about and you have a boyfriend " I yell, whisper to her.

When we get in the family room we all decide to go swimming " But we don't have any swimsuits" all i am thinking is that are you kidding me i have tons and my brothers have some the boys can borrow. " I have like a thousand and the guys can borrow some of my brothers." they all nod my head and i go get changed and grab some of mine and my brothers and get changed into a light purple bikini that goes great with my tan and four others for the girls. then i go into by brother room and get some for the guys.

FOURS POVs

When Tris goes upstairs I can feel all eyes on me and i know it is because they know that i like her. I still can be leave the i have only known her for a day and i am falling for her and falling for her hard too. When Tris comes downstairs with a bunch of swim suits all i can notice is that she has a six pack and how beautiful she is with out even trying. When she comes down stairs i snap out of my gaze hoping nobody noticed but i can tell everyone noticed apart from Tris thank god. She hand everyone a swim suit and say that they can go change in one of the spare bedrooms of a guest bathroom.

When I come back i only see Tris o i can tell that i am the first one done. I walk up to her and try to simply scare her by saying "BOO" she jumps but i cant help but laugh and she quickly hits my bar chest playfully. I look at her and she looks at me and i don't know how long we are staring at each other when we hear someone clear there throat and it turns out that everyone was watching us. Even Lynn who normally doesn't care about stuff like that.

We go back downstairs to the first floor and we go through the back door to go to the indoor pool in the pool house. I still cant help but wonder what her parents do for a living that get her to have all of these cars and this big house that i would only dream of having. When we get to the pool house after like ten minuets of walking we enter this house that looks just as big a my actual house maybe even bigger when we go in there we get a quick tour then head to the pool. Me and the other guys decide to push all of the girls in the pool and thought that it would be funny. Then when they are in we all decide to jump in at the same time which make some of the water in the pool go onto the floor.


	4. AN

AN: If your have any ideas about what to write please tell me. I will also try to update as soon as possible.  
Thank You.

-Bella


	5. Chapter 4

TRIS POV

We got down stairs and we were all about to get into the pool. When the dumb ass boys decide to push is in Christina, Marlene and Shauna. where they only ones who got pissed because they got there hear wet and they didn't want to get it wet. While me and Lynn were smart and put our hair up in a bun. Write when me and Lynn stopped laughing all of the boys jumped in at the same time and me and Lynn's hair got soaked and everyone else started laughing until they saw me and Lynn giving them death glares.

After about 2 hours of swimming we decide to go to the hot tub and play a game of truth or dare. I am really excited to play this because i haven't played it before. I mean i have played it when we were kids but you know what it is like. The dumb dares you get. So i am now extremely excited to play but. Once we get in the hot tub Zeke asks me if i know how to play. I shake my head " Okay so when you get asked a Truth that you don't want to answer or if you get a dare you do not want to do or you do not complete then you will have to take a shot. Normally you would strip clothing but obviously you can't" Zeke explains "Well you can just.." Uriah says being cut off by Marlene " PERVERT!" and we all just laugh.

"Who wants to go first?" I ask

"ME ME ME" Uriah says jumping up and down in the hot tub

" Okay but first Tris you will have to go get some alcohol"

"Okay anyone want to come with me to help me carry it " I ask and surprisingly Four says he will. Which honestly i am glad that he did because he is different not like all the other boys at our school who just hit on girls 24/7.

FOURS POVs

When Tris asked if anyone wanted to help her go get the alcohol I immediately said that i would go and help her. We decide to walk back to the main house to get it on the walk we just talk about each others family ( AN: HIS DAD DOES NOT BEAT HIM AND NEVER HAS ).  
" so what is it like to have so many brothers " I ask

" It is honestly great. I love it. Don't get be wrong they can be a pain in the ass sixty percent of the time. But they are other wise great. You never really get lonely but at least you have some one to always keep you company. But it is hard because my parents are literally like never home." She says

" Why"

" I wont tell you maybe you can find out later tonight if i get drunk enough. How 'bout you? Any siblings? Parents life? What?"

" No, no siblings. My mom died when I was five so i don't really remember her. My dad is home fifty percent of the time but other wise he isn't.

" Oh. Did you ever want a brother or sister or do you?'

"Yes, and no. I always wanted a little brother but then i don't because i kinda like being an only child. And i don't even know why people always ask me if i get lonely but to be honest i don't because i have my friends. " She nods

" Hey how about be stop talking about family tell me 'bout yourself" i ask

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

" How 'bout we play 20 questions"

"Deal. You go first to ask"

" Ok. What is your favorite color?"

" Um Mine has to be black but right after that red like maroon red. Is this where we ask different questions each time or you answer to them even if you asked them?"

"Even if you ask. And mine is Black then red as well" If we have that in common i can not wait to find out more about her.

" Okay. Um, Favorite food"

"Dauntless Cake and pizza "

" What in the world is Dauntless Cake?"

"You did not just say that" I say jokingly "It is this really good cake. Okay once we get to school tomorrow i will give you some. Okay? And what is you answer?"

" Okay. And it would be Caesar Salads and Vanilla Ice Cream"  
" Dam your healthy. Okay what pets do you have and what are there names. And if you don't have any what do you want them to be and what would you name them."

"That was four questions, Four but okay. I have 3 horses Named Maddy, Charlotte, and Henry. I have 4 dogs A Mastiff named Ziva, A golden retriever named Penny, and Australian shepherd named Callie and a Beagle/Jack Russell named Buddy. Alez a cat and a few other animals that we have in another house or that are in the stable/Barn Near at the back of the property. How bout you?"

I can not be leave how much i like this girl there i admitted it. And i have only known her for a day. She is perfect. She is Beautiful. She is Caring. She is Nice. She is Selfless. She is Sporty. She is Fit. This list could go on forever it would be easier to just say all that she is not.

Before I get to answer the question we get to the house. Once we get in there i can here her brothers yelling at each other. We got the the Wine Cellar and there is so much Alcohol there it is almost scary but most of it is just wine and other drinks like Champagne. Once we get the stuff we need we make our way back to the house in a comfortable silence.


	6. Chapter 5

Christinas Pov

Once Tris and Four leave. Me and they rest of the group all look at each other and we all know what each others looks mean. They mean match making time.

" We are all thinking the same thing aren't we" Zeke says with a evil smile.

" If we are thinking that we need to get Tris and Four together then yes, yes we are" I say with a big grin on my face

" well maybe we should just make them do dares like 'kiss the person you like' and /You have to sit on his lap for the rest of the game' or 'Seven mins in heaven' for them at least" Marlene say and we all nod

" Guys they have been gone a long time should we text one of them " I says

" Ya i really want to play like NOW" Uriah yells and i just giggle

"Alright i will call them" Shauna says "No need for that we are right here" Says Four in the door way."

"finally what took you two so long." Uriah says with a big sigh "well lets get started shall we" I say

" I will start" Uriah says

"Marlene T or D?" He asks

" Dare"

" I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game" Mar comes over and sits on his lap

" Tris T or D"

" I dont trust you guys you have a evil look in your eyes. So i will go with Truth"

" Who are your parents and what do your parents do"

" My mom is Natile Prior and she is a Actor, Singer, Founder of Vouge, Forever 21, and VS. My dad is the highest ranked military officer in the world" She says with a shrug and everyone else is just looking at her with wide eyes and their mouths open.

" Okay moving on please Zeke Truth or Dare?"

" Dare"

"Okay i dare you to take 10 shots of hot sauce''  
" Bring It midget"

With that Tris goes into the kitchen and gets some hot sauce and shot glasses

FOURs POV

After many rounds of Truth or Dare we decide to go back to the main house. We all decide to sleep over at Tris' we decide that we want to watch a movie so Tris leads us all towards the movie theatre. We all decide to have a Paranormal Activity Marathon. It is only five-thirty right know so we order some pizza and Tris goes to make popcorn.  
"Need any help?" I ask

"Sure. Thanks." She says

Once we get downstairs we go into the kitchen and grab the microwaveable popcorn and pop like 10 bags.

"Can you get the bowls for the popcorn" As she points in the directions of the cabinet as i open it i see the popcorn bowls and grab 5 of them.

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

Once we get up there i look to see the only spot left is on the 'Love Seat' i cant help but think that they did that on purpose saying that they are my friends. But hey i am not complaining if it means watching a scary movie with Tris next to me. I am hoping that she will get scared and snuggle with me. I have never felt like this before and i don't know what is going on with me I have never even had a girlfriend and i haven't even been kissed i can only imagine how many guys have kissed Tris. When we start to watch the first one Tris is on the other side of the love-seat. But by the time we are at the end she is hiding her face in the crook of my neck and i cant help but smile.

We are half way through the second one when Shauna goes up and turns the movie off by this time all the girls are holding onto their boyfriends like Tris is to me and Lynn is just digging her head in a pillow. "I think that is enough horror for one night why don't we watch a different movie instead." We decide to watch Blended, Ride Along, Bad Neighbors, A Million Ways To Die in the West, And 21 and 22 Jump Street. We finish all of them and by the time we are finished all the guys are awake while the girls are asleep. Shauna is resting her head on Zeke's Chest, Marlene snuggled into Uriah's Chest, Christina is using Wills arm as a pillow while he has his other arm around her waist, then Tris is resting her head in my lap. I am softly playing with her hair and looking at her as she sleeps so peacefully, like an angle it is nearly 3 in the morning and the guys are all watching Ted and i don't think that we will be going to school. When the movie is finished. I am the only one awake i try to move Tris a peacefully as possibly but i accidentally wake her "Sorry" I whisper to her " It's okay" "I will just sleep on the floor " "No its fine we can share the seat" i am quite shocked at what she said but i am not complaining so i lie down with my back facing the back of the seat and Tris' back facing my chest. I cant help but notice how perfectly we fit together. With that thought Sleep over takes me.


	7. AN: New Story

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while i just got back from a trip. I am working on it literally right this second and will hopefully update tomorrow or Monday. But also please tell me what kind of stuff you would like me to include in this story and also what other types of stories to write. I am also writing a new story and waiting till i have a few chapters then i will publish it. **

**~BellaMcCollum**


	8. Chapter 6

FOUR'S POVs

When I wake up in the morning i see Tris sleeping with her face snuggled up in my chest. I can't help but smile when i look at her. I don't think that i can fall back asleep so just watch her sleeping. I look at the clock and it says 10:21am i know that i should probably wake everyone hop but when i think of it we did fall asleep at almost 3 in the morning so i guess they can sleep a little longer. Right when i think that Tris starts to move a little. Then i see those beautiful gray-blue eyes that i love. "Hey" i whisper with a smile "Hi. Should we wake them up it is really late." " We could make breakfast first" She nods and gets up pulling me up with her. We walk into the kitchen. Once i get into there i walk into the pantry and start getting stuff for pancakes. "What are you doing?" Tris asks "What does it look like i am doing? I am making pancakes of course, Duh."

"Can i help?" Tris asks "No, I said i am making them" all she does is nods and slightly smiles and sits on the counter.

"Fine" she says in a grumpy tone which just makes me laugh a slight bit. As i start making the pancakes Tris is just sitting on the counter doing nothing.

"Fine you can help just with the mixing though." I say as i give her the bowl of the mix

about five minuets later she asks "Is this good". I walk over to her ya it's good i move the bowl to the side but i am still facing her. We both just stare into each others eyes. I love those beautiful eyes the mix of grey and blue are amazing. Then all of a sudden my lips are one hers. I have wanted this every moment sense i met her and now it really is happening and i couldn't be any happier.

When we were still kissing all of a sudden we hear a fake cough. And all fourteen of them are standing there with Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, and Will smirking, Shauna, Christina, and Marlene are all smiling ear to ear and giggling, Zach and Riley covering their eyes and saying "cooties" like every five year old and then there is Percy, Caleb, Mike, Jay, and Travis shooting me death glares. Man if looks could kill.

Travis was first to speak out of all of them "I swear to god if you do anything to my sister i and all of my brothers will personally kill you. Along with our dad probably" I didn't mean to laugh but i just couldn't help it and when i did i get death glares from everyone in the room but then i said " I would never hurt Tris." I did it in all seriousness and they all nodded and said you better not.

Once that awkward moment was over we sent everyone out and continued to cook. I made the pancakes and Tris make the Eggs, Bacon, and toast. We cooked for about an hour with a make-out session every now and then. But hey i wasn't complaining one bit.

TRIS POV

A week passed sense me and Four became a couple in that week my brothers went back to school. In that week I got on the Cheerleading Team, Track&Field Team and the Soccer team. Every girl in the gang apart form Lynn are on the Cheerleading team. But Lynn and me are the only ones on the Track&Field and Soccer team though which i don't mind because although i love those girls Lynn and me are the most similar because we are not all girly and we are kinda' Bad Ass too. I love this place more than i could ever have thought. In a couple of weeks are October Break (**AN: Sorry American but have been living in England so forgot if they have October Break and the other Holidays they get in school.**) I still don't get why they give us a break like a month after Summer Break. Personally i think it is kinda stupid but hey i am not complaining. When it is October break the gang and i decided to go to my House in New York City for it and we are taking my families Private Jet ( we got it because it was easier when my mom and dad kept going to places). We will also be spending Halloween in New York City so i am super exited. Also in this week Four told me his real name and i just love it because it means that he trusts me because nobody knows that besides his family, well his dad his mom died when he was nine. I don't have any idea what it would be like if i lost anyone of my family members because even though we don't see each other much we are extremely close more close than i care to admit.


	9. Chapter 7

TOBIAS POV

I finally told Tris that my real name was Tobias. And Four was only my nickname because it has always been my football jersey number. We are about to get on a plane to New York and everyone is so excited. All of the guys brought a Medium size suitcase, Backpack, and their suit because we may need it. The girls on the other hand brought like 5 suitcases, a Tote and a purse. Which i personally is way to much but i am not going to take the risk of telling them because the girls will probably kill me well more like Shauna, Marlene, and most defiantly Christina. Apparently before they started packing Shauna, Marlene and Christina made Lynn and Tris get a whole new wardrobe with i seriously don't understand why because tris had a closet full of close and it is one of those with a controller to see which kind of close she wanted. She had it so she would take a picture of the close and put in the color of t and what it was. It was actually really cool except for the fact that it was for close if it was for like cars then i would love it.

* * *

Once we got on the plane i was a little nervous because i am afraid of heights and Tris knows that and apparently she can notice because she comes over and sits on the couch next to me and intertwines our fingers. This automatically makes me feel better and i let out a breath i didn't relies I was holding hopefully it wasn't to loud. But i think that Tris notices and just laughs and kisses my cheek. "It is going to be okay don't worry." she whispers into my ear

* * *

When the plane lands I feel the cool New York air on my face. We go and pick up are stuff then put them in the car. We get to the Apartment building we go to the top floor and we get the tour. There is 6 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, small library, a study, a kitchen, ect. it is probably nicer than my house. We decided that we want to go out to dinner tonight so that meant dress nice.

"So what exactly do we have to wear?" Zeke asks  
"Just a dress shirt and nice jeans would probably work just fine." Tris said while the other girls nod  
"okay so we are going to go get ready be ready by 6" Christina says while dragging tris away and she mouthes 'help me' i just shake my head and laugh

TRIS POV

We got back from dinner and it was nice. But honestly i am exhausted so me me and tobias go to bed along with everyone else. We go in the bedroom and change. I just change into my shorts that say 'PINK' on them and a lose black tank top that is very soft.

* * *

SORRY FOR BEING SO SHORT I AM TRYING TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN. AFTER ALL IT IS SUMMER TIME.


End file.
